


The Boy and His Doll

by CrybabySapphire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabySapphire/pseuds/CrybabySapphire
Summary: Kiibo grew up with his favourite doll, only forgetting about it years later.Kokichi shows up, claiming to have been Kiibo's childhood friend with memories to prove it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not avoiding Phone Troubles, I just already written a lot of this.

“Kiibo! I got you something!” Mrs. Iidabashi called for her young son.

The small boy peeked his head around the corner. “Eh? What is it mama?”

Kiibo's mother bent down and handed her child a medium sized box. “You've been really good, and I thought it would be fitting to give you a reward.”

Kiibo looked curiously at the box, carefully opening it and pulling out a cute plush doll.

“Woah! It's really cute!” His bright blue eyes widened as he saw the purple beads in place for his eyes. Kiibo gently pat the soft purple hair. “I'm gonna name him Lieka.”

His mother smiled sweetly at her son. “That's a lovely name. I'm glad you like it.”

Kiibo wrapped his arms around his mother, a large smile on his face. “Thank you! Thank you! I promise to take good care of him!”

  
  


Every day Kiibo would play with Lieka, claiming it was his best friend.

Sometimes he would pretend to play house and have Lieka be his significant other, pressing small kisses to the doll when he saw fit.

“I'm making dinner for tonight, what do you want to eat?” Kiibo asked Lieka.

“...” Lieka didn't answer, at least not verbally, but Kiibo always used his imagination to have his favourite doll reply. “Spaghetti, I want to have spaghetti tonight for dinner!”

Kiibo smiled at Lieka and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You got it, dear.”

The doll slumped slightly in its seat, the smile on its face seemed much more real to Kiibo.

  
  


At night Kiibo would refuse to sleep without his precious Lieka. If he was nowhere to be found, the young boy would cry and go into a state of panic.

And every night, he would read bedtime stories to Lieka, and when he fell asleep, his beloved doll was in his arms. The familiar scent relaxing him.

  
  


Everything was all good and happy until a few years later, when Kiibo's mother became deathly ill.

Kiibo went into a deep despair when she passed away, he refused to come out of his room. He could barely even look at Lieka without wanting to cry.

He couldn't stand remembering the pain from losing his mother, even with his father's condolence.

He felt horrible and cried himself to sleep most nights.

One night, he went up to the attic with a pillow, blanket, and his beloved doll.

He placed the pillow down on the ground, making sure it was soft and fluffy. Next he laid Lieka down on the pillow, as if putting the doll to sleep, and put the blanket over it.

“I'm sorry, Lieka… I don't think I can keep my promise anymore…” The boy sobbed out. “I can't… I can't take care of you anymore…”

Kiibo had ended up crying to the point of falling asleep, he had sobbed out his apologies to both his mother and Lieka.

It was only until his father had found him asleep on the floor is when he was moved to his bedroom.

“Don't worry… I'm sure he won't forget you, even if you are just a doll.” Mr. Iidabashi had whispered to the doll, even though he knew it wasn't alive, it gave him some comfort.

  
  


Years had passed and Lieka was just a fuzzy memory to Kiibo.

But he would see his doll again soon, just not like he remembered it.


	2. The mysterious boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Chapter 2. >:3  
> It's a lot longer!
> 
> Edit: I edited it and tried to make it look better.

_“I know you wish to see him again.”_

_“Of course I do… but why do you care?”_

_“Because I can make that wish come true.”_

_“... I'm listening…”_

_“I'll give you the chance to see your beloved friend again, but nothing comes for free.”_

_“... I want to see him again… What must I do?”_

_“Take on a new name, and do what I request.”_

_"I'll do it."_

_"Good. Come with me."_

That is how Kokichi Ouma had gotten himself into this situation of his.

He was currently checking his new looks out in a well cleaned window, his hair was still wavy and a vibrant purple, and his lavender eyes shone bright.

He looked very nice in his opinion.

“Now let's see… It should be around here somewhere…” Kokichi mused to himself as he began walking down the street, looking for a familiar house.

“No… Nope… Nu-uh… That's not it either… Dang… What was his address again?” He mumbled as he looked at the houses’ addresses and overall appearances.

“Hey? Are you lost?” A voice had asked him from behind.

“Yeah, I'm looking for-” Kokichi froze when he saw who he was looking for. “Kiibo!” He tackled him in a hug. “Oh! It's been way too long, Kiibo!”

“H-huh? How did? Who are? What?” The albino was in a confused state from the unknown smaller boy suddenly hugging him.

Kokichi pulled away and started bawling. “WAAAAAH! KIIBO DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!” The heavy tears flowing from his eyes made Kiibo start to fret.

“I-I'm sorry! Could… Could you tell me how you know me?” Kiibo had asked confused. Now that he had a better look at the boy in front of him, he did seem kinda familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Kokichi dried his tears quickly but still pouted. “Don't you remember, we used to play together when we were really little… You used to call me your best friend…”

Kiibo felt a wave of guilt swamp over him. “I-I'm sorry, your name seemed to slip my mind…”

Kokichi brightened up immediately. “It's okay Kiiboy, I'll remind you. My name is Kokichi Ouma!”

“Kokichi… Alright, what brings you here?” Kiibo had asked, flinching when the waterworks came again.

“WAAAAAH! IT WAS TERRIBLE KIIBOY!” Kokichi had sobbed out. “M-My family got into a horrible accident… And I have no one else to turn to…”

Kiibo held the sobbing teen close to his chest and began patting his back. "Don't cry, it's okay, everything will be okay." He whispered in a soothing voice.

“If you want, I can ask my father to let you stay at our house for a few days. But if he says no, then I'm going to have to take you to a housing shelter.” Kiibo said as he tried to calm Kokichi down.

It seemed to work as Kokichi was now reduced to a sniffling mess.

_“Well, at least he's not completely crying anymore…”_ Kiibo thought as he pat Kokichi head.

“Th-Thanks Kiibo… You really are a good friend…” Kokichi sniffled.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kiibo nodded.

Kokichi latched onto Kiibo's arm the entire walk to his house. There was a bright smile on his face from being so close to Kiibo again.

“So… What school do you go to?” Kiibo had asked as they continued walking on the sidewalk.

Kokichi snapped out of La la land to answer Kiibo's question. “School? Well… I'm actually homeschooled. From one of those programs with actual learning materials.”

“Homeschooled? That's very interesting. And what have you been doing for the past… uh… How many years has it been?” Kiibo blanked, unsure of how long this boy had known him.

“It's been 8 years, a very long time, but a time I will never forget.” Kokichi smiled. “I had to move away shortly after your mom… Uh... Sorry… I shouldn't really bring it up…” He hesitated.

Kiibo was silent. He knew what the rest of the sentence was, but he was grateful for Kokichi's mindfulness on the subject.

Kokichi cleared his throat. “I haven't been doing much in terms of getting a job or figuring out a career for the future… I've just been going with whatever life throws at me. How about you?”

Kiibo perked up. “Me? Oh, I haven't really thought out my future completely. I'm just trying to get through the school year.”

The shorter boy nodded in acknowledgement, knowing just how stressful school could be.

Kokichi hummed as they continued walking.

Kiibo recognised the tune, it was the one his mother used to play when he was a child. He didn't even notice when a smile appeared on his face.

It was a relaxing walk as Kiibo remembered some of his happier childhood memories with the familiar tune.

The humming stopped when they made it to their destination.

“We're here.” Kiibo stated as he opened the door for Kokichi.

Kokichi took a long look around. “Woah, it's like nothing has changed in the past 8 years.” He said in awe. The tree with the swing set was still intact, much to his surprise, and the small flower pots were still in place with their flowers.

Kiibo scratched the back if his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, my father and I don't get around to decorating very much. Only around the holidays.”

“I remember every Christmas there were so many pretty lights.” Kokichi closed his eyes as he remembered how excited Kiibo got when the lights shone in the room.

Kiibo felt himself smile as he remembered the lights himself. “They were some very pretty lights. All I wanted was to look at them all day."

Kokichi laughed. "Yeah, but you would have gotten sick if you stayed out in the cold for so long." He said, earning a chuckle from Kiibo.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Kiibo walked into the living room where his dad was currently at. “Hey dad, I brought someone home, and I was wondering if he could stay here for a little while. He doesn't have a place to stay at the moment, so I wanted to help him.”

Kiibo’s father looked at his son and saw the purple haired boy behind him. “And what is your friend's name?”

Kokichi walked forward and smiled. “I'm Kokichi Ouma. I'm not really surprised that you don't remember me, it has been 8 years.”

Iidabashi hummed as he took in the boys appearance, something did seem familiar about him.

“Kiibo, can you go get the air mattress from the attic? Your friend needs a place to sleep after all.” He requested from his son.

Kiibo smiled and nodded before he left to grab what his father asked of him.

Iidabashi looked at Kokichi and smiled. “You were a lot smaller the last time I saw you.”

Kokichi giggled from the statement. “Yeah, that's kinda how growing up works. You get taller.”

Iidabashi shook his head. “Yes… But most dolls don't suddenly grow to the size of a teenager.” He gave Kokichi a knowing look.

Kokichi froze from the statement. “H-How did-?” He was silenced by Iidabashi petting his head.

“I'd recognise you anywhere.” He said as ruffled Kokichi’s hair.

“Welcome home, Lieka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for an ending!


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... They make a bed. I dunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made jokes. I made jokes and they are probably not as good as I hoped. But I made a few jokes in this chapter.

“Hey dad, I got the mattress!” Kiibo called for his father. “Thank you again for letting Kokichi stay over.” He said with a large smile.

“It's not a problem, it has been a while since the two of you had a sleepover together.” Iidabashi chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “You're still going to have share a room, we don't have a spare one.”

Kiibo nodded and had Kokichi follow him to his room. “Come on, it's this way.”

“Keep the door open!” Kiibo heard his father call out as they left, making said boy squeak in embarrassment.

Kokichi carried the air pump, wanting to help Kiibo in anyway he can. “I'm excited to see your room again. I wonder how much it changed.”

Kiibo shook his head. “I'm starting to become quite envious of your vivid memory.”

Kokichi stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to respond with.

“It must be nice, to remember such happy times.” Kiibo finished before he opened his bedroom door.

“Welcome to my room. I'll set up your bed over here.” Kiibo said as he placed the deflated mattress in an empty spot next to his own bed.

Kokichi put the air pump down to where Kiibo could use it before taking a look around the room.

There were scientific posters mixed with some posters from different shows Kiibo enjoyed. The bookshelf was filled with all sorts of books of different genres, almost like a library.

But everything was in its place.

“Still as nerdy as ever. But at least you have a larger bed.” Kokichi giggled.

Kiibo let out a chuckle as he hooked up the air pump to the deflated mattress and turned it on. “Yeah, I needed a place to put my laptop and snacks.”

A giggle escaped Kokichi's lips. “Yeah, sure.~ It's totally for the snacks and laptop and not your anime waifu body pillow.~” He teased.

“Hey! I don't even own one of those!” Kiibo huffed as he softly glared at Kokichi.

Kokichi continued to giggle until he saw that he upset Kiibo. “Sorry, I was just trying to joke around.” He pouted.

Kiibo walked up to Kokichi and sat next to him. “Don't apologize, I'm really bad at reading the mood.”

Kokichi let out a small smile and hugged Kiibo quickly. “Thanks. For letting me stay over.”

Kiibo hummed as he pet Kokichi's hair. “No problem.”

 _“I never noticed how soft his hair is.”_ Kiibo thought as he finally got the chance to notice how it felt.

A sigh escaped Kokichi's lips as he relaxed into the touch. “I remember we used to have slumber parties all the time, so much that it was almost like I lived here.” He giggled from the memory.

“Really? Is that why we have the air mattress?” Kiibo mused. He never really understood why they had an air mattress to begin with.

“Yeah, but sometimes we'd share a bed and end up cuddling up together.” Kokichi placed his hands on his cheeks as a blush started to form on his face.

A blush started growing on Kiibo's face too, feeling a small amount of embarrassment. “We must have been really close back then…”

Kokichi hummed. “Yeah, we really were…” A sigh escaped his lips. “I wish we can grow just as close again…”

There was a silence. Only the humming of the air pump inflating the air mattress was heard as the two boys stayed close by each other's sides.

The only time the silence was broken was when the two had another question or just wanted to have small talk.

“Oh, the mattress is full now. I'll go grab some pillows and bedding for you.” Kiibo said as he got up to turn off the air pump and grab the appropriate bedding from the closet in the hall.

Kokichi nodded and waved him goodbye, only to bite his lip in deep thought when Kiibo left. _“I feel awful… I don't like lying to him, but he wouldn't believe me if I told the truth…”_ A sigh escaped his lips before forming into a smile. _“Even if I don't make the deadline… I'm so happy to see him again.”_

Kiibo came back shortly after. “Kokichi, I got the sheets and pillows.” He said as he placed them on the bed. “Can you make your bed while I grab a blanket for you?”

Kokichi snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, sure thing Kiiboy!” He said with enthusiasm.

  
  


It only took a few minutes to get the sheets on properly, and thankfully it was done by the time Kiibo came back with a blanket.

“Here you go, it's nice and warm.” Kiibo said as he handed the blanket to Kokichi.

“Thanks! I really appreciate it.” Kokichi smiled before letting out a yawn. “Perfect timing too, I'm-” another yawn. “-Getting really sleepy…”

Kiibo stretched a little, letting a yawn out of his own. “I didn't even notice that it became so late.”

Kokichi nodded. “Time flies when you're having fun. But we should get to bed soon.” He placed the blanket on the bed and crawled under the sheets.

“Yeah, goodnight Kokichi.” Kiibo said as he got into his own bed and fell asleep shortly after.

Kokichi smiled as he saw how relaxed Kiibo was as he slept. “Goodnight… Kiibo…” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* What was that? Was that a hint of plot in this chapter?


	4. Boring day and planning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Father and Son are away, Kokichi has to deal with boredom for a while.

Kiibo woke up when his alarm went off, the noise caused Kokichi to wake up in confusion.

“Mm? Huh? What's going on?” He asked, looking around the room for the source of the annoying noise.

“Sorry about that. It's my alarm, I need it to wake up on time and to get ready.” Kiibo explained as he hit the dismiss button.

Kokichi pouted. “I forgot that school starts very early…” He grumbled, very displeased that his time with Kiibo was being cut short this morning.

“Sorry, you can watch TV while I'm gone.” Kiibo said as he started putting on a clean shirt and jacket. “And I got a few games you can play too. I'll talk to my dad about schooling for you once I get home.”

Kokichi tossed Kiibo his belt, making sure he had something to keep his pants up. “I guess I'll go make some toast or something…” He mumbled as he got out of bed and walked out the door.

  
  
  


In the kitchen, Iidabashi was already eating a small breakfast that he prepared. It wasn't anything fancy, just a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. “Morning Kokichi. How did you sleep?” He asked the small teen entering the kitchen.

Kokichi shrugged. “I slept pretty well… I think… You?”

Iidabashi took a sip of his coffee. “I slept a little longer than I usually do, so that's good.”

Kokichi nodded and went up to the toaster and put two slices of bread in. “Do we got any jam? That's something you put on toast, right?” He asked as he pushed the lever down to start toasting the bread.

“Yes, it's in the fridge. Butter knives are in the drawer right there.” Iidabashi pointed to the fridge first, then to the drawer closest to the sink.

“Thank you.” Kokichi said as he got the things he needed, just in time for the toast to pop up from the toaster.

It was uneventful for breakfast, Kiibo only coming in to grab a quick bite to eat before rushing to the door with his backpack and scurrying to get his shoes on.

Iidabashi had grabbed his own briefcase before heading towards the door. “Goodbye Kokichi, I'll be home at around 6.”

And with that, Kokichi was alone again.

  
  
  


_ Boredom… _

It was a familiar feeling for Kokichi, being alone for so long.

It was boring. Sure at least this time he could move around and do things, but he was still bored.

The TV only gave him small bits of entertainment, but they grew repetitive and shortly lost its charm. None of the books on the bookshelf looked entertaining to him, and the ones that did only kept him interested for a few minutes before he grew bored of the words.

_ What time was it? _ It felt like many hours had passed, but when Kokichi looked at the clock, only 2 had gone by.

“Ugh! This is so lame!” Kokichi groaned. “What was that thing about games?” He mused, remembering what Kiibo had told him before he left.

The small boy looked at the cases on the shelf near a white machine.

“Mario Kart? What's that?” He asked as he read the game over.

It seemed simple enough, use motion controls to control your driving and race against other characters.

“Might as well try it.” Kokichi shrugged as he put the game in the Wii and changed the Tv's input.

It seemed colourful enough and the music was pretty good.

The game managed to keep him entertained the entire day, trying out different character and vehicle combinations and racing in every cup he could, trying to beat his records every time.

  
  
  


“Kokichi, I'm home!” Kiibo had called from the door, hoping the purple haired boy was still around.

“Hey, welcome home! I'll be there in a second!” He heard Kokichi call from the living room, it made Kiibo curious to know what Kokichi was up to.

A joyous cheer came from the smaller boy as he got first place again. “Woohoo!”

Kiibo walked from behind the couch and leaned over next to Kokichi. “Have you been playing Mario Kart the entire time I was at school?” He asked in slight amusement.

“Kinda, I started playing at around noon.” Kokichi shrugged. “I've gotten pretty good at it!”

Kiibo puffed his chest out in pride. “Bet you're not as good as I am!”

Kokichi smirked. “Oh really? Prove it!” He challenged.

Kiibo went over and grabbed a second controller and turned it on, getting ready to play with Kokichi. “You're on!”

The two ended up playing for hours, only taking breaks for snacks and Kiibo telling Kokichi about his day at school.

“Okay, so your teacher gives you a test and what happens?” He had asked during the 2nd lap on Rainbow Road.

“The test had nothing we studied for! And I would know, I take as many notes as I can.” Kiibo had answered, passing another NPC and miraculously making it to 1st place.

“Did you pass the test?” Kokichi had asked after barely making 2nd place.

Kiibo shrugged. “I'm not sure, but I hope so, we get the tests back tomorrow.” 

The smaller boy nodded, hoping for the best for Kiibo.

“So, where did you and your family live after the move?” Kiibo had asked, catching Kokichi off guard.

“Oh! Well, we moved to a more quiet place, near the mountains.” He stated. “There aren't that many people there, so I didn't have a lot of friends my age.”

It wasn't a complete lie, there were very few people his age in the mountains. But he didn't live there or personally know anyone there other than the one who gave him his life as a boy.

“I see. That explains why you were homeschooled.” Kiibo mused.

Kokichi stayed silent for a while, before mumbling with complete honesty. “It was very lonely…”

Reaching a hand up to Kokichi's soft purple hair, Kiibo began petting it in an attempt to comfort him. “Do you ever brush your hair?” He asked as he fingers got caught on a small knot.

His answer was a shrug. “I don't really bother with it.”

Kiibo hummed. “You should, I bet it'd look really nice when it's brushed.”

Kokichi smirked. “Well then, maybe you should brush it for me.” He let out a giggle.

“Stay right there.” Kiibo instructed as he stood up and left, only to return shortly after with a hair brush. “Allow me to take you up on that offer.”

The fact that Kiibo was taking it seriously caught Kokichi off guard, but it was still welcomed. “Alright! Now come on, hurry!” He felt way too excited for having his hair brushed, but the thought of it brought back warm memories.

Kiibo chuckled at how childish Kokichi was acting. He sat down on the couch and positioned the smaller boy to where he could easily brush his hair.

Kokichi hummed as Kiibo gently brushed his hair, only getting caught on a few knots, but even then he was gentle with it.

Kiibo couldn't explain it, but the entire experience felt so familiar to him. It felt like he's done this multiple times before, a warm feeling over took him.

It only took a few minutes, but Kiibo finished brushing Kokichi's hair and the end result was just the same but a little more curled.

“Your hair defies physics…” Kiibo mumbled as he began petting Kokichi's hair again.

Kokichi scoffed. “Look who's talking.”

The two continued to joke and play for until Kiibo's father returned home.

“Hello boys, how'd your days go?” Iidabashi asked as he sat down.

“I just played Mario Kart all day, and it was a lot of fun.” Kokichi said as he took a drink of some soda Kiibo had gotten him.

“School was mostly uneventful, but I've been meaning to talk to you.” Kiibo stated as he looked at his father.

“Oh? What did you wish to talk about?” His father asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It's about schooling for Kokichi. Sense he doesn't go to school, I was worried that he might get bored or lonely when we're both away.” Kiibo stated. “And I was wondering if you can enroll him in my school.”

Iidabashi put a finger to his chin in deep thought, occasionally glancing at Kokichi and Kiibo. “I'll see what I can do.” He said as he made his decision.

Kokichi broke into a wide grin, bouncing in his seat. “Thank you Mr. Iidabashi!”

“Thanks dad.” Kiibo said, grateful for his father's answer.

“Of course, but I'll need to borrow Kokichi for the rest of the day to set everything up.” Iidabashi said, grabbing his phone and laptop.

Kiibo nodded before heading to his room. “I'll see you when you're done, Kokichi.” He waved.

“Alright, I can request that you share a few classes with Kiibo, but it's not a guarantee.” Iidabashi said, filling out the proper forms.

“Cool! So what else do you need me for?” Kokichi asked, his curiosity rising.

“I need some background information, like date of birth, and place of birth.” The older man said. “I've already filled out your emergency contacts. So I need you to think of when you were 'born’ and where.”

Kokichi placed a finger on his cheek in thought. “You can put my place of birth as this town. But as for date of birth… I think I was given to Kiibo on the 21st of June, so you can make that my birthday.” He said, coming to a conclusion.

Iidabashi nodded. “Thank you, Kokichi. I'll go get you some school supplies, so I might be late to dinner.” He said getting up, sending in the form to the school's e-mail. “Here's some money to order a pizza with, I'll be back later.”

“Bye Mr. Iidabashi.” Kokichi waved goodbye before going to Kiibo's room.

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie?” Kiibo asked, inviting Kokichi to sit on his bed.

“Sure, your dad left, but he left us enough money for pizza. So that's fun.” Kokichi replied, sitting next to Kiibo.

  
  
  


The rest of the day the two watched movies and ate pizza until they both passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is uneventful and I'm sorry about that.  
> I'll try to make the next chapter more eventful.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Lieka is pronounced "Lie-Kah"  
>  ~~What the F*** is a plot?~~


End file.
